


Ideas

by QueerEldritchSoda



Series: Detroit: Become One Shots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerEldritchSoda/pseuds/QueerEldritchSoda
Summary: Gavin was playing his game again. It was that game that gave Elijah the idea.
Relationships: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Become One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578715
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the present time. Elijah and Gavin are twins and are 17 years old. I have written the headcanon that Gavin was screaming at electronics and Kamski has some thoughts.

Gavin was playing his game again. It was that game that gave Elijah the idea. 

"Elijah, go get your brother before he starts yelling at it," Eli's mom said. Gavin Kamski was playing Getting Over It, and that never turned out well. He always got way too angry and started cursing at it.  
"Gavin," he tried to get his twin's attention.  
"GAVIN." No response. He walked over to Gavin and pulled one of the headphones off his ear.  
"hEY WHAT THE PHCK?!" he cried.  
"Mom said it's my turn on the X-box."  
"What?! No she didn't. MOM!"

This happened on an almost daily basis. Let me tell you-- their mom did not appreciate it. One day, Gavin was playing, yet again, but something sparked in Elijah that time. It was a beautiful thing, that spark. It went something like this:  
"You know what?" Gavin asked Eli one morning.  
"Hmm?" he hummed in response.  
"I have a new motto in life; phck electronics." Elijah just looked at him until he walked away. 

~19 years later~

"Hey Gaaaaviin~" Elijah said as he walked into the detective's apartment.  
"What do you want, prick?" he responded.  
"I made a little something for you~" Eli said in a sing-song voice.  
"...What is it?"  
"Remember how you used to yell at that game; most of the time it was 'fuck you' if I recall correctly. Which I do."  
"...yeeeeeeaaaaah?"  
"Well, now you can!" he said, pulling an RK model out in front of him. "It's RK900, I call him Nines, and you," he booped Gavin, who was staring with a shocked face, on the nose. "Can call him 'Daddy'."  
The scientist cackled as he walked out the door, leaving his twin with his new toy.


End file.
